


Two Strings

by Botanphal



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Botanphal/pseuds/Botanphal
Summary: Lace discovers a melodic foe.
Relationships: Hornet/Lace (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Two Strings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story I wrote a long while ago back on wattpad, thought I’d put it here too because well why not :o  
> I don’t really know how I feel about this story anymore but hey,,  
> Also Lacenet,,, good,,

A quiet picking of an instrument had been bugging Lace for a long while. She at first tried to ignore it, but every now and then the sound would return. Though she preferred to be in Deep Docks she'd occasionally pass by the entrance to Moss Grotto where the sound would come into fruition. It was a not very graceful sound, just a single pick of a string that made a monotone ding, as if the musician was not satisfied with the music they attempted to play. Lace, though aforementioned to be annoyed by it, found herself sitting at the mossy entrance. She quietly listened to the now becoming familiar sound. She admittedly loved the sound of music, specifically the bell as it was a sacred melody to Pharloom, she was not very familiar with newer musicians though as all she felt was annoyance. She herself was somewhat talented in terms of playing as she had been conceived around it though rather rusty, she felt even a bit tempted to go teach the newer musician a thing or two about playing. Sometimes she envied her younger self who once hated having to get every note perfect, nowadays she had to listen to every sound around her as they could be caused by something wanting to rip her life away. She had closed her eyes as she listened, but then heard nothing. The sound of a frustrated groan made her eyes open, almost making her want to laugh at the suffering bug.

Curiosity took her over as she stood up and entered the moss filled area, deciding to look for the musician. She carefully stepped across the rocks and green below her, the sight of dead moss bugs catching her attention. She became a bit apprehensive as she approached the area where the sound had originated from, taking out her golden pin. She climbed up a rock face, then carefully peeked over. As if her timing was perfect, a more beautiful harmony was played so passionately as her sight was opened up to an old, dark, church looking building. As her eyes peered down from the old stone to where her attention was caught to a being wearing a red-magenta cloak, they were facing away from her. Their head had two long pale horns, she could not see their face. They appeared quite lithe, two black thin legs being seen from under the cloak that gently swayed in the breeze. Then the sound reassured her that the musician was this being that stood before her, they appeared to be carefully standing on a small stone with excellent balance. They continued to play whatever stringed instrument rested in their hands, Lace beginning to admire the beautiful sound. But as they continued, she heard the sound of the pick they had been practicing which made a rather sordid note compared to the previous chords which made Lace's eyes widen as she had not been expecting it.

"By the gods!" A feminine voice shouted angrily, her arms shot downward against her legs to which what appeared to be a weapon was in one of her hands. Lace snickered at the stranger's frustration, but apparently too loud as the being hesitantly turned around. Lace stared at her in surprise, then quickly ducked back down.

_Oh by the Capital_... Lace began to panic but then remembered she should not be so afraid. She quickly dismounted up and right in front of the being as it appeared she had been sneaking over, immediately making her back up.

"Who are you? And why were you stalking me?" The being shouted before Lace could speak. Lace took out her pin and pressed its tip against the being and pushed her away.

"I was about to ask who you were but I suppose it is now my job to answer first." Lace's eyes trailed down to the silver weapon in the being's hands, noticing what appeared to be silk tied from a loop at the end to the tip of its blade. Lace pointed at it with her pin.

"Were you playing that nail?" Lace inquired, the pale faced being quickly looked down then back up to her.

"Yes, why does it matter to you?" The stranger seemed slightly embarrassed but kept up a more threatening demeanor. Lace watched as the being was able to carefully take off the silk, surprising her as no regular bug was able to take off such a substance without it getting stuck to their body. Thoughts sparked up in her mind as she processed the stranger, she realized what she had thought to be a nail was actually a needle. Needles were a common weapon among Weavers, suspicion then raised as she remembered she had been given a job to stop a certain Weaver who had been previously captured. The being in front of her did not resemble one, but the fact she could touch silk made her back off.

"If you don't say anything in the next minute I suggest you leave before I make you." She then took up her needle. Her voice was that of a warrior, intriguing Lace.

"Are you a _Spider?_ " Lace twirled her pin slightly, she then noticed the black sockets of the pale face widen.

"Oh, great. You're one of _them_." She then jumped backward and stood lower to the ground, appearing to ready herself for a fight.

"Oh, so you are a spider~ no need to be so defensive of me." Lace grinned, placing her pin next to her and resting on it as if it were a cane.

"I'm not here to fight you..." Lace watched as the Weaver waited for her to act upon her.

"Then leave." A blunt and serious tone.

"I am here because your talent intrigued me." Lace lifted up her hand and and slightly moved her pin. The Weaver then appeared confused and caught off guard by her words, her face scrunching up in puzzlement.

"Music is an important talent to have in Pharloom." Lace grinned, her kindness towards the odd stranger appeared to be disturbing her. Silence spiked through them, Lace blinking. The Weaver skeptically stood up, looking at her needle.

"How could I trust you? It did not take you too long to figure me a Weaver, and do not believe I disregard those discrete glances towards my needle." Lace started to feel frustration well up inside her but a thought came to mind, she hesitantly looked down at the pin she gently held in her hand. She then brought it up, the Weaver backing up and bringing her needle up.

"No need for that." Lace said gently, taking in a quiet breath. She then dropped her golden pin, the clank of it falling onto the stone floor sounded louder than she's ever heard it. She had held her eyes closed but as she opened them the stranger appeared tentative. Lace put her arms down, staring at the blank eyes of the stranger.

"Take it, I leave it to you." The stranger's head slightly motioned downward, perhaps having been convinced.

"I assume this place is your home, then?" She asked, Lace smiled to herself knowing her tactic was successful.

"Not this place in particular, but yes I was born and raised in Pharloom." Lace ambled toward the Weaver and placed her hands on the needle, surprising the Weaver as she brung her needle backward.

"Are you really that sensitive to touch?" Lace inquired, the Weaver appearing slightly miffed.

"I have yet to put on the silk, impatient one." The Weaver taunted, taking some silk out and wrapping it around the hoop to the tip. Lace carefully watched her hand's movements, intriguing her as it almost seemed second nature to her. It was mesmerizing to watch. Her thoughts appeared to have clouded her mind as suddenly the stranger held out her needle to her, already having finished preparing her weapon.

"I assume you want to... help me, so take it and practice." The Weaver stated, Lace peering at the needle and gently removing it from the Weaver's hands. She then heard the sound of drawing metal against rock, peering upward her pin was now in the stranger's grasp as she appeared to be observing it. Lace began to pluck the strings, carefully understanding each sound. The chords were not off key, thus letting her know the Weaver had some understanding of preparation. As she did so, she realized her focus was more on the stranger. She watched the Weaver step away as she began to wave the pin about, testing its power and learning its weight. At first it appeared the Weaver was not ready for the more light weighted weapon as it was almost thrown, the Weaver was quick to catch it however. Lace quietly stared, her fingers subconsciously continuing to pick at the silk. She had the stance and movements of a skilled warrior, except much more delicate. She even observed a bit of hesitance, which in intrigued her. The Weaver stopped and slightly looked over.

"You have quite the ability." She commended, turning back.

"It's what I was raised to do." Lace responded, walking to her and holding out the needle.

"You may put my pin down, I can show you some things." Lace insisted, Hornet carefully set the pin onto the floor then stood back up for her needle. She held her needle in place, the tip on the ground.

"I see you play it as, perhaps, a harp or maybe even lyre. The blade itself is quite lengthy along with its hilt, so you hold it on the ground and preform..." Lace thought out loud, the Weaver intently listening. Lace walked close to the Weaver, standing near the needle. She held out her hands, seemingly surprising the Weaver.

"Harps are played lightly, lower chords can be difficult to get correctly; as the note you were trying to play was noticeably lower." The stranger had a hand touching the silk, Lace moved her hands lower down onto the string.

"The music itself needs to fade in better, which can be difficult regarding the more light tune you’ve been playing going suddenly deeper."

Lace began to pluck from the bottom to the top, the Weaver had removed her hands and was carefully watching her. Lace then straightened up, not realizing how close she was to the Weaver who appeared coy. Lace stared into the black gapes of which her eyes gazed out, thoughts began to spark as she wondered if her pale face was that of a mask. Lace found it hard to continue speaking, she nervously swallowed.

"It... it's hard to understand how you..." the Weaver's eyes lowered.

"How you... play this. I can't tell if it's like a cello or uh..." Lace's eyes managed to tear away from her's, she breathed in then gently grabbed the Weaver's hand and pressed it back onto the silk.

"Just... just be careful with the notes, if you want to be brave practice a bit more." Lace said, forgetting she had her hand placed on top of the Weaver's. She then backed off, picking up her pin and walking towards where she had come. Lace expected to hear something from the Weaver, but she said nothing. She did hear the sound of very soft picking of thread, but nothing else. She thought she could feel the Weaver's eyes baring into her as she left, giving her some ounce of comfort. Lace was about to jump down the cliff she had come from but paused, still facing away from the spider.

"I will admit. I was given the job to rid of a apparent pesky Weaver." Lace said, knowing she was being watched.

"It was quite... enjoyable to be on more agreeable terms, but I can say for sure we will meet again. Whether friendly or not." Lace looked back, waving her pin at the Weaver then dismounting.

  
~~~

Time had past, Lace had been strolling around Deep Docks. The Weaver had made her way down into the place of brilliant forgery and sweltering heat, she knew if she wanted to pursue the other Weavers captured about Pharloom she would have to get past her. Lace almost regretted the thought that she had not asked the Weaver's name, but nor had she asked her’s. At the same time, she did not want to show the fact she was fascinated by the spider. Though she felt an odd connection to the Weaver, she was aware that she would have to kill her. She was standing on a reinforced platform that had magma all about when she could hear the careful steps of the Weaver approach and land onto the platform. She had to keep her credibility up, she turned around and faced the Weaver. She showed her poise and confident demeanor to her new rival, a rival with an intriguing talent for music. Though they would be fighting till the other would fall, it felt like a intimate dance to Lace. A dance only warriors as well as musicians would share in passion.

"How sad..." Lace started.


End file.
